


Stolen papers and unresolved tension

by Stryfe



Series: Strable [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clonecest!, M/M, RP, Roleplay, Strable is Stryfe/Cable, smut with story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: A thief has stolen from not only Cable on Providence, but also from Stryfe in the 41st century. Where will the trail lead and just what issues are going to come up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that the story isn't streamlined and may contain errors of various kinds. However, I don't intend to change anything unless I need to for whatever reason because this is a Strable (Stryfe/Cable) rp scenario me and the best Nate ever decided to do. There is never enough Strable, especially not currently. Hope you guys enjoy despite errors/whatever =]
> 
> I did do grammar edits for the first chapter but only where absolutely needed. All else remains the same and, most likely, no edits will be done in the future unless absolutely needed for grammar. (I.E. I put are for instead of for my. That kind of grammar error).
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). This RP story may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my or my RP partner's permission.

**Stryfe Grey** : Stryfe stood in front of a rusted, but giant, warehouse surrounded by tall weeds up to his knees. Even more suspicious was the distinct lack of any security measures that he could find with any of his senses or psionics. Considering this little rat has broken into his lab and stolen some of his notes, all of which were in a language the petty thief wouldn't even understand, made Stryfe wonder what, exactly, he had to gain from this theft. There were only a few people in this area, and none of them were inside that warehouse. Rubbing his chin, Stryfe debated between entering the back or front.

 **P & C** : Nate has never been one for subtlety. Hell, some would even go as far to claim that his lack of caution edges on dangerous. Planning mission tactics and executing them to perfection, sure. But sneaking has never his forte, so when his scouts return with a possible location of the thief, he packs his weapons and heads to the city’s warehouse district.

 

The thief has been a source of stress around Providence’s labs for weeks. It started small, a few tools would go missing, a scrap of notebook paper here and there. All that was forgivable. But when Nate’s personal files had been disturbed, he decided to deal with the irritant personally.

 

When he arrives, he makes a quick mental scan of the area to ensure that the tip hadn’t been yet another false-lead, and sets his jaw when he comes up with only one nearby person. The thief is clever and cautious, he would likely be expecting an attack at any time. Locating a secret entrance would be time-consuming and pointless. So Nate draws the twin handguns strapped to his thighs and heads in the front door, keeping his guard raised and telepathy at the ready.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Quietly pushing the back door open, Stryfe kept the light out using his telepathy to create the illusion of the door never having been opened. Which was a good thing, given how dark the inside of the warehouse was. Quietly closing the door, Stryfe slipped in among the boxes towering throughout the warehouse. Weapons of all sorts were hidden inside, but the guns reminded Stryfe of the giant ones Cable always carried. If Stryfe hadn't been a clone of Cable down to even his dick, he'd go so far as to say that Cable was compensating for something.

 

At least that was one Brightside to being Nathan's clone and Jean's son. He certainly didn't get his package genetics from Scott's side of the family.

 

Another scan of the warehouse showed only one... _Son of a fucking whore_ , Stryfe cursed silently to himself, catching a bright glow of yellow in the darkness. Looks like Cable had come out to play too. But why? What purpose did he have here of all places and times? Cable wasn't likely to share, but he didn't need to. Cloaking himself, Stryfe quietly approached Cable, making sure to hide whatever he could to follow him. This meant either Nathan was the thief, which made no sense to Stryfe, or something else had led him here, perhaps a similar theft by the same thief?

 **P & C** : Nate stills the moment his heel hits the concrete flooring, his back straightening and fingers curling slowly around the triggers. Inhaling slowly through his nose, he narrows his eyes and continues deeper into the warehouse, staying close to the towers of boxes should he need to take cover. There’s no doubt that he isn’t alone. But whoever is close knows how to cloak themselves. And he can’t quite put his finger on it, but the ripple of energy his psionics pick up is far too familiar…

 **Stryfe Grey** : Given how stiff Cable had gotten, he'd probably noticed something about Stryfe following him through the warehouse. Letting Nathan pass him, those eyes searching through the darkness, Stryfe followed him, making sure to let Nathan retain some distance between them. Smiling, Stryfe couldn't resist messing with Nathan's mind as he levitated himself onto one of the box towers and let telekinetic fingers slide across the fleshy side of Nathan's back.

 **P & C** : When something cool and almost electric traces along his spine, Nathan whirls around, guns raising and goosebumps trailing down his flesh arm. There’s no mistaking that sensation… Or the burning heat of rage that instinctively sears across his chest when he connects the dots. Or the metallic scent of blood and ozone that he **should** have recognized right away.

 

Stryfe. Of course. Who else could be this big of a thorn in his side but his destined, blood rival?

 

“I know you’re here, Stryfe.” He growls lowly, gaze sweeping the shadows. “Quit hiding in the dark like the coward you really are, and tell me why you’ve been stealing information.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : Laughing quietly to himself, Stryfe lowered himself, behind Cable, onto the floor again. Him? A coward that steals information? But then again, Nathan was all insults when you didn't fit within his circle of people.

 

"Oh Nathan, how I missed you too," Stryfe purred into Cable's ear, one hand sliding over his mouth and the other forcing one of the guns to Nathan's head. Quickly tossing the other gun out of reach, Stryfe held TO arm down at Nathan's side. Best to keep his strongest arm out of play. "Always so mean to me too. But the real coward here is you if you're so quick to accuse me of stealing something to divert me from where you must have hidden my lab notes. Tell me where they are and I might make your death less painful, hmm?"

 **P & C** : Nate inhales sharply to compensate for the spike of adrenaline that rushes through his bloodstream, immediately placing a foot back between Stryfe’s and stepping into a more solid stance to attempt to free his arms. Coward. Attacking from behind. Nate mentally reprimands himself for expecting more from his clone.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Stryfe. The last I heard, you were off playing servant for Blackheart. I don’t know anything about your notes. Even if I did, the inane ramblings of a lunatic are of no interest to me.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Oh please, try to free yourself further," Stryfe scoffed. His psionic abilities were far more powerful than Nathan's, which meant that Nathan wasn't likely to get free by his own skill alone unless he wanted the virus to run free. Dropping his hand from Nathan's mouth to his neck, Stryfe squeezed enough to put some pressure on Nathan's trachea.

 

"Why don't I go in order for your simple mind Nathan? One, I don't know anything about this 'Blackheart' you speak of, so whatever crap you're making up, kindly remove it. Two, there are very few people with the skill to break into my lab, much less have an understanding of how to hack Askani Technology. I can think of several reasons you, Cable, might have to steal from me, despite your blatant lie. Let's look at the facts shall we? You have that knowledge, and a number of possible reasons, and you're conveniently here, where the thief's trail has led. Care to explain or should I just search your corpse for my data?"

 **P & C** : “Mm.” Nate swallows and arches his neck to try and relieve some of the pressure on his windpipe. Clever, Stryfe. Limit the air supply of the person you’re attempting to interrogate. Cable steadies his breath to preserve the oxygen he still has, while analyzing Stryfe’s words and the current situation. Things aren’t dire enough yet that sacrificing some of the power keeping the virus at bay is necessary…

 

“I’ve notes missing too, idiot. Would I lure you here and allow myself to be caught off guard if I knew anything more than you do?”

 

He takes in a rough breath at the end of his sentence to force his lungs to inflate despite the hand constricting his trachea, and grips Stryfe’s wrist to try to pry it from his throat.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Forcing both of Nathan's hands to his side, Stryfe tossed the second gun over to join the first on the floor. "I do so enjoy watching you struggle, Nathan," Stryfe chuckled. "But why should I put anything beneath you? There are numerous plans you could have enacted that involve just such a scenario as this."

 

Squeezing Nathan's throat a bit tighter, Stryfe waited a few seconds to let what would no doubt be brief flashes of oncoming unconscious before he finally let up on the pressure and allowed Nathan to breathe again. He could just kill Nathan and be done with it. It would take a great deal of effort to re-do his lab notes if he couldn't find them on Cable's corpse, but was it honestly worth the effort even if he could just be done with Cable as of this very moment?

 

.... Considering just how close he was to completion of the data he'd worked on, the answer was no, even if Cable's death would be satisfying.

 

"One more time, Cable, where are my lab notes? Or can you somehow prove to me that you had no hand in taking them from me, hm?" Stryfe growled.

 **P & C** : Nate instinctively presses back against Stryfe to retreat from the restricting grasp on his throat, despite how much being close to the man disgusts him. The feelings he has towards his clone goes deeper than just hating a rival. No, this sort of loathing is instinctual and primal. Stryfe's very existence makes his skin crawl and his blood burn.

 

“Go fuck … Yourself…” He forces out raggedly, his lips supplying words while his mind races for a solution to the predicament. Words are far from his weapon of choice, and he readily admits that he’s better with a gun than with his vocabulary. Best case scenario, Stryfe lets his guard slip. Worst case… The metal hasn’t spread **too** far across his chest…

 

“Have you really gotten so dull? You want an answer, search my mind. Unless you **can’t** …”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Keep insulting me and I might just kill you now, even if I need to spend the great effort it would take to replicate my work," Stryfe snarled. "Aside from your excellent people skills and nice offer to have sex with yourself, which I'll all too happily decline, do you think I don't notice you taunting me with that 'can't', Nathan? You drop all your mental shields, and I'll agree to search your mind."

 

What sort of game was Nathan playing here? Narrowing his eyes at how close Cable had gotten didn't help him decipher anything, despite how much he wished otherwise. Cable had always had a good straight face, but neither was he often an outright liar.

 **P & C** : “Off your game, Stryfe? You used to be able to read me so easily.” He grunts, turning his head in the mutant’s grip and shifting his feet into a stronger stance to steady himself for an attempt at escape. There’s no way he’s letting Stryfe in his head without a fight. The last time he was there, it left a bad taste in his mouth for weeks.

 

“Or maybe you’ve just grown soft in your complacency. Tell me, Stryfe, when did you decide to settle for mediocracy?”

 

Riling Stryfe up is likely not the best plan of action, but it’s the only one he currently has. If he keeps prodding for sensitivities, something will likely slip… And once it does, he can free his arms and put up a real fight.

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Cute, Nathan, but I have patience when I need it. Those lab notes are quite important to me and if you have any desire at all to live, you will tell me where you hid them. Your cute redirections can work on your allies, but not on me." Forcing Nathan onto his knees, Stryfe bent down just enough to keep their heads level as he yanked Nathan's head back by his hair.

 

If nothing else, Stryfe was glad to have some space from Nathan while he continued the interrogation. Taking a deep breath, Stryfe exhaled slowly. He needed a clear head. His lab and experiments were the only good part of his life, the only thing that made living worthwhile. He could do this for his lab. He could do this to keep his entire world intact even when everything else laid in broken shambles.

 

"My notes are all I ask for Nathan," Stryfe said, calmly looking Nathan in the eyes. "You can leave with your life and body unharmed if I get my notes."

 **P & C** : The situation is still not so dire. He can still regain the upper hand. Patience, watch for an opening… Keep him baited.

 

He takes in deep, ragged breaths and licks over his lips, working his lungs to make up for the lapse in air. If these notes are so important to Stryfe that he would offer Cable his life in exchange for them, Nate decides there’s no way he can let Stryfe have them. Mother knows what horrible things they entail…

 

“I told you.” He responds lowly, keeping his voice level and calm despite how his heart races. “I don’t know. You intimidation tactics don’t work on me, Stryfe. All I hear are empty threats.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "You mean the ones you keep spewing, Nathan, trying to bait me? I know your little game." Why couldn't something just go right for once? Stryfe could have had his notes by now and been back in his lab, working on his experiment, alone from the rest of the world.

 

"If you really don't know, drop your shield, let me read your mind. I don't care about the rest of the secrets you might be hiding. I. Want. My. Notes," Stryfe said, punctuating the last few words as if it might get them through Nathan's thick skull. Sure, they had no reason to trust the other but Nathan was at a serious disadvantage here. If Nathan used his powers, the TO might spread who knows how fast and if he didn't... Well, who knows what would happen?

 

" _Stab our eyes_ , Nathan! Look at yourself! You're at a disadvantage here and we both know it! You use your powers, the TO spreads. How far? Who knows," Stryfe said, shrugging. "You wait for some other escape, whatever form that may be, who knows how long that might take. All this could be over... if you give me those notes of mine."

 **P & C** : Chuckling under his breath, Nate tilts his jaw down and smirks softly, pleased with how deeply he’s gotten under Stryfe’s skin. Surely his concentration will slip. Nate glances to the side where his guns lay, calculation just how long it would take to reach them. Once he breaks Stryfe’s hold, he’ll need to incapacitate him long enough to make the trip across the room. He mentally thanks Irene for forcing him to bring along a few knives. He’ll have to send her a gift basket.

 

Before Stryfe finishes his monologue, Nate flexes his hands and takes in a slow breath. He rocks back on his knees to get a foot underneath himself and shoves upwards, twisting to break Stryfe’s hold and drawing the dagger strapped on his boot to the clone’s throat. His metal hand pins Stryfe to a steel column nearby, the blade digging into the flesh of his neck.

 

“Cocky bastard.” He snarls, flexing his mental power to shield himself further from any telepathic attack. “We were both set up. Led here to likely do the thief’s work and kill each other. I don’t have your notes, and you don’t have my files. This is a waste of time.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Cocky is a far cry from desperate, Nathan." Stryfe frowned, feeling unusually calm. "But then again, you're a waste of everyone time, aren't you Nathan." Particularly Stryfe's.

 

"You know, every day has its highs and lows. Today, you get the low," Stryfe casually remarked, as his brought up his knee right between Nathan's legs. Thank Apocalypse for his armor, otherwise he might have actually bruised his knee. Throwing Nathan back with TK, Stryfe let both guns float to him as he shielded himself and stood on a tower of boxes. "We try to kill each other enough as is. What, exactly, would be the point of trying to do it again in some long forgotten warehouse?"

 **P & C** : Nate grunts lowly and quickly pushes off the ground to regain his balance, reaching overhead to unhook the assault rifle from his back and take a defensive aim. Running into Stryfe is not what he prepared for. This is not a battle he’s prepared to have. Defend and escape…

 

“Using our rivalry against us isn’t too far-fetched a plan, Stryfe.” He argues roughly, closely watching every move his clone makes. “And fighting over why we’re really here isn’t going to solve anything. I don’t have your notes, I didn’t take them. So get out of here, before I put a hole in your face that’s actually **useful** , since your mouth is far from it.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : Sighing deeply, Stryfe pinched his nose and shook his head. One of the few times he'd ever run into Nathan and just didn't feel up to killing him. Maybe it was the only time? Who knows. Honestly, things felt blurred when he worked in his lab.

 

"And yet, there is nothing useful about you Nathan. I can't even thank you for my existence because I hate that too. Just tell me where my notes are," Stryfe said, his voice sounding just as tired and irritated as he felt. "Like I said, you drop your shields and let me see, I'll believe you. Otherwise, I don't trust you."

 

Taking another pause, Stryfe looked over to Nathan, his gun cocked and aimed at him as if it would do any good. If Stryfe didn't want the bullet leaving the barrel it wouldn't, so why bother? "Better yet, how about we make a deal? You can peek inside my head and I into yours. No mind control, et cetera," Stryfe said, disassembling Nathan's gun and scattering the bullets.

 **P & C** : With a low, irritated hiss, Nate discards the gun and straightens to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the clone. If only it were as easy as that. Surely Stryfe wasn’t so stupid to think Nate would fall for that?

 

“And why should I trust **you**? How can I know that you won’t just try to take over as soon as I let you in?” Nate doesn’t doubt that he’d be able to sense an attack and shut him back out before it occurs, but willingly exposing himself to Stryfe like that turns his stomach. “Unless we do it at the same time, there’s no deal.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Fine," Stryfe agreed with a curt nod. Stepping off the box tower, Stryfe once again felt the floor gently meet with his feet. Nathan stood a few feet away. What was the easiest way to show that he actually meant Nathan no harm today?

 

.... That was one way.

 

Walking over to stand just in front of Nathan, Stryfe removed every piece of his armor, reassembling it to where his feet had touched the ground. Which left him feeling rather uncomfortable even in his black pants and shirt. His armor was a second skin to him and even Nathan should know he meant business if he was taking it off like this.

 **P & C** : Nate momentarily blinks his surprise, his expression turning puzzled for a fraction of a second before settling back into business. He hadn’t expected Stryfe to agree, much less demonstrate actual **sincerity**. Removing his armor was a large move on his part, and though Nate despises the mutant, he can’t help but almost respect the play. Almost.

 

He steps forward to meet Stryfe’s advances and pauses a measured distance away, his hands curled into fists by his sides. Only the notes. That’s all he needs to let out from his shields, and then shut him back out. There’s far too much information that he cannot have Stryfe access. For the sake of the entire world, and for the sake of his pride.

 

“Try anything…” He starts warningly, his voice low and deep in his chest.

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Whatever," Stryfe said, brushing off Nathan's threat. Poking gently into Nathan's head, Stryfe began peeking through the recent memories. Nothing to note that Nathan had actually time traveled anywhere. He'd just stayed on some metal Island, _Providence_ , as he'd heard it called in the memories. As much as he loathed to admit it, his initial suspicions were right... Nathan was far from the culprit who'd nabbed his lab notes. Whoever was plaguing Stryfe had also stolen from Nathan.

 **P & C** : Nate tenses the moment Stryfe’s mental presence enters his mind, his teeth gritting and fists curling tighter. He instinctively shoves back with his own power, before forcing himself to relax and reach into Stryfe’s mind. It became clear long ago that someone else had stolen his files, so he’s not entirely sure what he’s looking for. Perhaps something he can use later…

 

He presses deeper into his clone’s thoughts, sorting quickly through the useless in search of anything worthwhile. Mostly some dark place, obviously a lab environment… How much time has Stryfe spent without social contact? It’s no wonder his sanity is constantly drained. Always being alone can’t help anyone’s psyche.

 **Stryfe Grey** :  _... You made an Island of metal, Nathan?_   Oddly enough, the island seemed rather nice, not that he was going to let Nathan know that or the fact that the lack of violent mental contact felt nice and pleasing.

 

Nope. Never going to let Nathan know that. Pulling out of Nathan's mind with a little bit of regret, Stryfe patiently waited for Nathan to do the same, not expecting an answer to his earlier question. He still had a thief to catch after all.

 **P & C** : Providence. It’s a haven, neutral territory, and peaceful. It will remain that way. His island is home to too many innocents to let it become ground for their rivalry. He would die before allowing that to happen, and makes sure that Stryfe senses just how serious he is.

 

Nate’s brow furrows as the path he’d been following in Stryfe’s mind takes him somewhere cold and empty, his head tilting slightly in curiosity. This is not something he’d expected to find. Considering Stryfe’s earlier comment about hating his existence, it shouldn’t surprise him so much. But he’d had more pressing things on his mind. Now that he’s been given reign over Stryfe’s thoughts, he’s not sure he wants it. It’s easy to hate his clone when he views him as an unfeeling monster. Humanizing him is the worst thing Nate can do. Still, he’s intrigued, and continues to press further into Stryfe’s more personal thoughts.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Tilting his head, Stryfe stared oddly at Nate who had a look of concentration on his face. Honestly, Stryfe had nothing to hide, nothing to protect aside from his lab and experiments. He couldn't care for the rest of whatever Nathan might find.

 **P & C** : Maybe he’ll find something he can blackmail him with, use to his advantage and target should a battle take place. It’s unlikely, considering how little Nate is sure Stryfe actually cares about. If he cares about anything at all. But Cable won’t give up the chance of finding something when it’s offered on a silver platter like this.

 

Desperation. Discovering his notes were missing must have sent Stryfe into some sort of frenzy, if how the state of his lab looks in the memory is anything to go by. What experiment is he running that could elicit such a response? What could be so important to him? Finding that out could be very beneficial for Nate…

 **Stryfe Grey** : He could feel Cable prodding at shields, wanting so badly to peek at things involving his lab location and notes. If Nathan wanted to emphasize how important his stupid, little island was then Stryfe would do the same for his lab.

 

His lab was the only thing he valued, kept safe from everyone else all these years. Hidden from the world, _Stryfe's_ safe haven. Which, if Nathan kept trying to peek at his experiments and where his lab was... Well, Stryfe could just as easily take control over Nathan's mind and get some revenge on Providence.

 **P & C** : As soon as Stryfe’s thoughts turn to targeting Providence, Nate violently rips himself from the clone’s mind, lunging a step forward to grip the front of his shirt and drag him close.

 

“You will not.” He snarls into Stryfe’s face, his metal fingers curling tighter into the fabric and their noses almost bumping. “Come within enough range that I can sense you, and I swear to God, I’ll tear you to pieces.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : Stryfe stared at Cable, unimpressed. "Then stop trying to find out where my lab is and what my notes are about. Considering you've failed to kill me so far, I remain unconvinced that you can do much of anything." Tossing Nathan's arm aside with TK, Stryfe turned and began walking away. He had a thief to find and absolutely no progress had been made aside from finding out the Cable was on the same trail as the thief.

 

Slipping back into his armor, Stryfe began another search of the warehouse, this time looking for any clues the thief must have left when he'd led the both of them here. All alone again in his head. All alone again, Nathan having ripped painfully away from his mind. Wasn't there some sort of common courtesy not to cause pain when in a mutual agreement like that?

 

Just goes to show... Nathan was just untrustworthy even when Stryfe had let him go farther and farther into his head than they had agreed.

 

Worthless bastard of an original copy. They should have let the TO kill Nathan off so Stryfe wouldn't been forced to exist.

 **P & C** : Nate lowers his arm and watches Stryfe’s retreating figure for a long moment, his eyes narrowed and jaw set. And to think he’d almost let himself pity the bastard. Just goes to show… Stryfe is nothing but a soulless, evil tyrant. Just as Nate had thought. Threatening Providence is unforgivable in his mind.

 

He glares darkly after his clone before turning to collect his discarded weapons. “Go crawl back into your hole, Stryfe.” He curses lowly, mentally reassembling his rifle and latching it onto his back.

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Then kill me and make sure no one drags me back to life," Stryfe replied, voice dead. Walking up the stairs to the second level, out of Nathan's view, Stryfe let his head fall against the wall. He could feel it again; Oncoming nausea mingled with a burning chaos at the edge of his mind.

 

It wasn't fair. Nathan had been so nice and pleasant until he'd ripped himself from Stryfe's mind. It had brought back everything. Apocalypse towering over his younger self, forcibly trying to take over his body until he'd realized... he couldn't. Nathan and his parents stepping in to kill Apocalypse and the insanity that had snapped as Ch'Vayre had taken him away.

 **P & C** : Nate looks up as Stryfe turns the corner, his brow furrowing. Surely the mutant doesn’t really have a death wish. The last time they’d had an encounter, Stryfe had been vibrant. Evil, power-hungry, and bloodthirsty, yes. But there’d been purpose behind his actions, and determination in his eyes. Now… Cable hadn’t realized how dead and empty Stryfe seems.

 

With a low curse, he turns and heads up the stairs to follow Stryfe. The man may be a monstrous murder, but Cable considers himself above playing dirty. And there was common courtesy from one telepath to another he’d violated. If he didn’t say something, he’d be no better than those he fights to stop.

 

“Stryfe.” He says lowly, pausing in the doorway and subduing his instinct to run. “Unlike you, I have a conscience. So I acknowledge that it was wrong for me to leave your mind the way I did. But considering that you nearly choked me out back there, I’d call us even.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : Stryfe slid a hand over his mouth as if it would help keep the nausea from making him vomit.

 

"Heh... hehehehe," Stryfe couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. Fucking hell, his head hurt now. His head was still pressed to the wall while the other hand was placed next to his head, trying to steady himself even as a wave of dizziness hit.

 

Crouching, Stryfe tried to take deep, even breaths. He could've sworn he'd heard someone speak, unless... Was he hearing voices again?

 **P & C** : “Stryfe?” Nate takes a steps towards his clone, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. How had he taken such a dramatic turn? Just a moment ago, he was almost **civil**. “What’s…?” A thought crosses his mind, cutting off the question. Shit.

 

He quickly crosses the distance between them and places his fingertips to Stryfe’s temple to focus his concentration. It’d been years since he accidentally harmed someone’s mind, and he hadn’t thought tearing free from Stryfe would do damage like this. But if he catches it quickly enough, perhaps he can repair what he did. Closing his eyes, he pushes his psionics against Stryfe’s shield in an attempt to reenter his mind.

 **Stryfe Grey** : " _NO_! NO, NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!" Stryfe yelled, trying to push Nathan away both physically and mentally. He'd had enough of people trying to take over his body and hurt him. Had reached his limit when Apocalypse had betrayed him, every single thing made clear.  Had to shield himself and get this person away. _Get them away_!

 **P & C** : Nate raises his metal arm to shield himself from Stryfe’s desperate shoves, gritting his teeth and hesitating on the edges of his mind. If he forces his way in, he could likely cause more damage. But if he waits, the damage he’d caused a moment ago could become permanent.

 

“Stryfe.” He growls lowly, pinning the clone’s arms to his sides with TK and cupping his face in both hands to force eye contact. “I am not going to hurt you. I am going to fix whatever I did. I’m going to make it stop. You have to let me in.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : "No, no, no! Not again, not another chance! Too much, _hurts_! Just..." Stryfe muttered, trailing off as a panic attack began setting in. He couldn't move his arms... Why couldn't he move his arms?!

 

Stryfe was gasping for air as the realization hit: he was going to die, just like Apocalypse had intended all those years ago. Only this time, it was Nathan. Nathan didn't care about him. What was it he'd once said? Stryfe was just a mistake he'd yet to fix? Or had it been something else? " _Head is... swimming. Get away..._ "Get away and leave him alone. He wanted his lab back, at least he could breathe there!

 **P & C** : Nate hisses a curse and presses his palms against either side of Stryfe’s head, mentally releasing his arms to focus completely on Stryfe’s mind and bracing himself for an attack. Going under the shields is apparently not an option. He’ll have to quiet Stryfe’s mind before he can attempt that. So he changes tactics. Instead of assailing the shields, he target’s Stryfe’s mind as a whole, projecting sensations of calm and relaxation. An image of the beach, quiet music, the smell of old books. Anything that comes to his mind that could possibly soothe Stryfe’s panic.

 

“I won’t hurt you. You’re safe. Calm down.”

 **Stryfe Grey** : Stryfe felt ready to pass out. He couldn't stop gasping for air that he had enough of and Nathan touching him wasn't helping. _Nathan had hurt him_.  He couldn't be trusted; he would just hurt Stryfe again and again and again.

 

_Carbon dioxide. I need carbon dioxide to breathe!_

Grabbing Nathan's face, Stryfe tangled one hand into Nathan's hair, shoving their mouths together as he pinched his own nose to breath in the CO2 that Nathan was breathing out. Like he did with his glass vials sometimes when his panic attacks hit him in his lab. Just needed to keep breathing through his mouth...

 **P & C** : Nate’s thoughts flat line in unadulterated shock. The sudden pressure on his lips doesn’t compute with the current situation, and it takes him nearly a full five seconds to realize what the hell is going on. Stryfe… And his hand in his hair? And the way his pulse begins to race and face flush. And the fact that he’s still allowing this?! He hasn’t pulled away yet, why hasn’t he pulled away yet?! It doesn’t add up, why is this happening?

 

Oh. Panic attack. Breathing. Too much oxygen. Right. He swallows and forces himself to continue breathing steadily against Stryfe’s lips, which is quite the task considering how quickly his blood is burning through his own supply of oxygen.

 **Stryfe Grey** : His mind was still burning, but he could breathe again. Mmm, Nathan tasted kinda sweet though which Stryfe really loved. Enough, apparently (Which he could blame on either the panic attack or increasing levels of CO2 in his bloodstream), to lick Nathan's lips as he sucked in more CO2.

 

After several more seconds of breathing in via Nathan's mouth, Stryfe relaxed a little, calming down even as something still burned inside his mind. He didn't want to be insane again. Why was it -always- him?

 **P & C** : Cable stays frozen to the stop, his eyes wide open and palms still bracing either side of Stryfe’s head. Pretend it’s some else, pretend it’s **anyone** else. Domino, Aliya, Wade even. Anyone but…

 

A tongue brushing across his lower lip interrupts his thoughts, and he finds his eyes sliding closed. Fuck. Anyone else, pretend its anyone else. You owe him this, it’s your fault. Pretend it’s someone else. It’ll be over soon. Pretend it’s someone other than…

 

Mother help him, why won’t his brain cooperate?! He should not be thinking of who it is he’s really doing this for, and he should absolutely be more disgusted by it than he is. Still, his body is obviously attempting to sabotage him, because his lips part further and his breathing deepens.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Letting one hand drop down to clutch Nathan's shirt, Stryfe pushed himself against Nathan's body, wanting to be warm. Nathan's lips were warm and wet now, and Stryfe's brain was feeling dizzy from all the carbon dioxide when he finally realized he could breathe through his nose again. If anything, his hand clutched Nathan's hair tighter, not wanting the gentle kiss to go away.

 

Stab his eyes... Stryfe could really get used to this, he decided, slipping his tongue in between Nathan's lips as his mental shields dropped. He was so dizzy but so happy...

 **P & C** : This is a dream. A very strange, obscure dream. He will wake up back on providence, in his own bed, alone and not kissing his mortal enemy. Oh god. Not only are they enemies, but he’s your **clone** , for Askani’s sake! The reminder should be enough to break the strange, addictive spell settling over him, but it just heats his blood further, causing him to press against Stryfe’s lips and curl his fingers into his hair.

 

It’s dirty and forbidden and **wrong** , but Nate finds himself tugging Stryfe closer and sighing into his mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip.

 **Stryfe Grey** : "Mmm," Stryfe moaned as fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Yeah, that felt good. Stryfe loved it when people played with his hair; it always felt so good done like this.

As Nathan's teeth grazed his lower lip, Stryfe could feel a surge of heat in his body that settled right in his groin. Except for the armor making it uncomfortable, everything else felt nice. Even the insanity dancing at the edges of his mind was slowly, slowly dissipating.

 

Sucking on Nathan's lower lip, Stryfe pulled off his armor with his TK, pushing it off to the side so he could pull Nathan closer. Less was better, right? Warmer meant safer?

 **P & C** : Since it is a dream, and apparently his dream-self enjoys kissing his bloodthirsty clone, Nate slowly allows himself to relax and ride it out. He’s had stranger dreams before, and it will be something to shake off and laugh about later. People have had dreams about kissing their enemies before, right?

 

Of course it’s a dream. How else could Stryfe’s armor disappear so easily? With a quiet, low sound, Nate rests his free hand on Stryfe’s exposed torso and strokes down his side. It’s such an odd sensation. He knows this body as well as his own. It **is** his own. As he continues to slowly lick and suck at Stryfe’s lower lip, he finds himself wondering just how physically similar they are. Stryfe isn’t afflicted with the virus like he is. Does that mean Stryfe looks like how he would without the TO? The thought makes him burn with curiosity.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Stryfe couldn't help but shudder as Nathan's hand ran down his chest. He was painfully aware of how hard he was now, and Nathan wasn't helping with the gentle touches. It didn't help that Stryfe had craved for Nathan to be nice to him like this for years either. All the ways he'd thought of dragging Nathan to finally be on his side... Maybe Stryfe was insane. He was in his lab, panting on his bed as he touched himself again. Wouldn't be the first time he'd thought about fucking himself like this, especially not in his hallucinations.

 

Except that the warehouse was a new touch. Normally all this happened in Stryfe's lab.

 

Mmm, Stryfe really needed that hand somewhere. Pushing Nathan's hand down above his groin with his TK, Stryfe wriggled his hips upward, wanting to be touched; wanting some sort of genuine affection from someone else. He needed it so badly.

 **P & C** : Nate instinctively groans lowly into Stryfe’s mouth, his grip on the mutant’s hair tightening to drag him closer and deepen the kiss. So wrong, so so wrong… Fuck, but it feels so good. Despite the wrongness, (or maybe because of it), he finds himself slowly rocking his hips to stimulate himself against the fastenings of his pants.

 

When his hand suddenly presses against the hard bulge in Stryfe’s crotch, Nate sharply exhales, automatically rubbing his palm lower and biting Stryfe’s lower lip. Fuck, just the weight of it in his palm makes his mouth run dry. It’s been so long since he’s been intimate with anyone…

 **Stryfe Grey** : Nathan was finally touching him and Stryfe could feel his eyes shutting closed tight because it felt _so good_. "Naaatteee," Stryfe moaned low and dirty, pulling back to pant for air.

 

Pushing Nathan onto his butt, Stryfe climbed into Nathan's lap. Pressing kisses to whatever part of Nathan's face he came in contact with while letting go of his hair to drop his newly freed hand all the way to Nathan's pants. Breaking the button, Stryfe eagerly unzipped the pants to touch Nathan. _Mmm, hot and getting so hard._ Nate needed to touch him much, much more.

 **P & C** : Cable immediately leans back to welcome Stryfe closer, his hands moving to the mutant’s ass to draw him further into his lap so that their crotches are slotted right next to each other. The friction coaxes a low groan from his throat and he continues rolling his hips up slowly to stimulate himself against the hardness in Stryfe’s pants.

 

The logic behind this situation could come later. Right now, his blood is racing and his brain is dizzy and, fuck, he’d never imagined he was so narcissistic. But who would know his body better than his clone? How to cause him the most pain and the most pleasure. The thought drags a moan from his lips and he grips Stryfe’s hair to pull him back into a heavy, heated, desperate kiss.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Rocking his hips right back against Nathan, Stryfe rubs a hand over his erection, still clothed. Shuddering violently as he's pulled back into another kiss, Stryfe wriggled, finally finding the button to break it and open up his own pants.

 

That was as much as he needed right now, making sure he was free to start touching himself. Nathan, however, wanted- no, _needed_ , more and Stryfe was more than willing to pay whatever price Nathan wanted to buy the love and affection that he was offering right now. Stryfe's finger ran itself up the length of Nathan's arousal, toying with the head as he rubbed it lightly.

 

 _Still... way too many clothes._ Stryfe decided, ripping Nathan's shirt off with his TK.

 **P & C** : Nate gasps low in his throat and bites Stryfe's bottom lip, bucking up against the teasing finger to force it down along the length of his cock. A shiver runs down his spine and he arches up against Stryfe to press their chests flush against eachother, clutching at his hair and hungrily swallowing any sounds slipping from Stryfe's lips.

 

Those sounds are so unnervingly familiar, and every touch feels just like his own. It's like masturbating but so much better, so hot and heated and...

 

"Fuck. Ohh, fuck... More, I need more..."

 **Stryfe Grey** : Loosely wrapping his hand around Nate's erection, Stryfe begins moving his hand back and forth. "Nate, my shirt, **off now**. Please?" Stryfe begged, his other hand running up and down the seam between metal and flesh. Let Nathan do some extra work for once. Stryfe didn't want to focus on all of the clothes this time.

 

Stryfe wanted to touch so many other areas of Nathan's body and yet he only had his two hands, both of which were occupied with important tasks. As much as Stryfe wanted to touch with his real hands, keep the sensations all to himself like the greedy bastard he was... Nathan needed more, had asked for it. Adding a dozen extra hands to sweetly stroke over Nathan's entire body, Stryfe whined, looking for Nate's approval to this.

 **P & C** : A low whine purrs from his throat and he continues rutting upwards into Stryfe's rough hand, nails sliding underneath his shirt to rip it off over his head. This is filthy and wrong and he quickly finds himself growing more intoxicated by the second.

 

When his skin is suddenly assaulted with dozens of cool hands stroking and petting and stimulating, Cable quietly cries out, arching into the touches and carding his nails down Stryfe's sides. He's uses his power during sex numerous times. But none of that could prepare him for how being the target feels. It tingles and pricks along his flesh, sending something deeply satisfying straight to his cock.

 

"More... Fuck...."

 **Stryfe Grey** : Gripping a little tighter, Stryfe growled and added a naughty twist every time he reached the head, pleasure flooding his brain at Nathan's approval. As his hands slid down Stryfe's sides, Stryfe scratched three bloody lines into the fleshy side of Nathan's back. The pleasant touches were overwhelming and _everything felt so good. So much better than being alone again, even if Nathan hated him._

 

Burying his face into Nathan's neck, Stryfe began licking and sucking as he poked into Nathan's mind again, pushing for the connection they'd had before the violent disconnect. Feeling his own pleasure and Nathan's mingling together... Worth it even if his mind broke entirely again.

 **P & C** : Nate pants sharply and presses back into the sting of Stryfe's nails to deepen the scratches, the rush of adrenaline spiking his bloodstream and making his cock throb in the clone's hand. As much as he'd love to take and take from Stryfe and chase his own pleasure, he forces himself to concentrate on returning it, his hands curling around the flesh of his ass and his psionics stroking and squeezing around Stryfe's erection. Besides, allowing the mutant to have that much of a hold on him, with nothing in return, is not a play he's comfortable with.

 

"Trying to get inside me, Stryfe?" He growls lowly, tipping his head back to expose his throat further and arching up to slide his cock alongside his clone's. Physically, he could defend himself from Stryfe's attacks without breaking a sweat. Mentally... Damn the virus.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Stab his eyes, Stryfe wasn't sure whether he wanted to push back against Nathan's hands or thrust their erections together now that Nathan was touching him there until they were both screaming over the edge.

 

"Nnnngghh... Good... idea..." Stryfe panted, shoving every sensation he was feeling onto Nathan's mind to let him know just how good it all felt. Wrapping his hand around his own painful erection too, Stryfe jerked them both off, thrusting against Nathan while rocking right back into Nathan's warm hands that needed to squeeze tighter. "Mmm, Nate..." Stryfe moaned, biting Nathan's neck hard. Fuck everything else. Stryfe didn't care for anything else anymore except this, and it still _wasn't enough_.

 **P & C** : “Ohhh, you son of a bitch…” Nate pants breathlessly, rutting up against Stryfe’s hips to increase the slick friction between their cocks and clawing at his back to press closer. Askani help him, he hasn’t felt this level of need and scorching urgency for years. It clouds his mind and shortens his breath and fuck, maybe having Stryfe inside him would be enough to soothe the flames…

 

“Not gonna happen.” He snarls under his breath and twists his fingers into Stryfe’s hair to yank his head back, his teeth sinking into his throat and leaving a perfectly identical mark to the one on his own neck. There’s no way he’s going to roll over and take it for Stryfe. Never. His ego won’t allow it.

 **Stryfe Grey** : All Stryfe could manage as Nate bit down on his neck was a small, desperate "Mm!" while he stared at the ceiling, eyes heavy lidded, as both of his hands went behind him to grab Nathan's knees and support himself up.

 

Not going to happen.... Why? Hadn't Stryfe been good enough for Nate to want him? To want to give him more of this? Swallowing down a small stab of pain, Stryfe kept rolling his hips against Nathan, feeling as if that edge was so close and yet so far at the same time. "Naaaateee," Stryfe whined, gasping sending Nathan blurry images of them doing a number of positions together.

 **P & C** : Continuing to curl and twist his metal fingers through Stryfe’s hair, Cable licks up his throat and sucks the underside of his jaw, his flesh hand braced on Stryfe’s spine to support him. The cool, prickling sensation of his TK strokes lower down their mirrored erections, simultaneously twisting around the head and sliding around the balls. He sends his psionics further down Stryfe’s anatomy to punctuate his statement, letting it tease just at the rim of his entrance. If they’re going to be in any of the positions Stryfe projected, Cable has only the one condition.

 

“I don’t bottom for you.” He mutters lowly, trailing the kisses and bites from Stryfe’s neck to what he knows is a sensitive spot just under their ear. Perhaps knowing exactly how to best manipulate Stryfe’s senses could be played to his advantage…

 **Stryfe Grey** : Fuck, how long had it been since Stryfe had been with someone else instead of completely alone? Probably far too long if the current situation was anything to judge by, just like the shuddering gasp that came as Nathan teased a sensitive spot near his ear while rubbing pleasantly all around his ass.

 

Rubbing his hands up Nathan's arms until they grabbed his shoulders, Stryfe nuzzled his face against Nathan's neck. Nathan smelled _good_ , like gunpowder and something else that tickled his nose pleasantly. However, there was a major downside to this entire situation: they both still had their pants and boots on. Forcing Nathan's upper half to the ground, Stryfe turned around, sitting on Nathan's stomach, as he held Nathan's legs in the air and worked on getting the rest of his clothes off. First... those boots had to go.

 

Had anyone ever said how hard it was to get boots off when this turned on?

 **P & C** : Nate groans low in his throat and allows himself to be lain back, his arms resting overhead and jaw tipping back. The sudden lack of stimulation against his erection draws a deep whine from his chest, his hips rolling upwards against Stryfe to chase the heat that’d been building in his groin.

 

He lifts a leg to aid in the undressing process, hands quickly finding the waist of Stryfe’s pants and tugging them down over his hips. At this point, he finds he doesn’t care how it happens. But he needs much more of whatever the hell they’re doing. Including the taste of Stryfe’s skin.

 **Stryfe Grey** : Tossing both of Nathan's boots behind him, Stryfe was pretty sure he heard one or both hit the first level floor as he slid both hands under Nathan's pants. Giving the TO near Nathan's chest a hard rub where metal and flesh met, Stryfe pulled off the pants, nipping and licking at Nathan's thighs.

 

So many ways to go with this. He could bottom for Nathan, just get him off with his hands or, a blowjob, which seemed like it would be a lot of fun. Especially if two blowjobs happened simultaneously... Maybe if Nathan was good, Stryfe would bottom for him, other than that... Stryfe waited, fondling Nathan's erection again as he waited for a decision.

 **P & C** : A gasp tears from his throat when his cock is finally fully free from the confines of his pants, his nails curling against the skin at Stryfe’s hips and his knees parting fully in open invitation. His mind has gone completely blank with arousal, he just needs and needs…

 

“ **Please** … “ He moans, tugging on Stryfe’s pants again to draw them down over the curve of his ass, nails leaving angry red lines in the skin. “Fuck. Ohhh, fuck…”

 **Stryfe Grey** : _Nathan!_ Stryfe moaned through the telepathic link. Getting on his knees, ass in the air, Stryfe moved his body so that his mouth and Nathan's cock lined up perfectly. Win-Win, right? Neither had to bottom and both of them got to feel good.

 

 _Mouthful..._ Stryfe murmured, smiling as he showed Nathan the world from his view. Settling his chest firmly against Nathan's body, Stryfe leaned in to lick over the head of Nathan's erection. One of his arms had curled itself around Nathan's thigh, enjoying the sensation of fine, hard muscle while his other hand steadied Nathan's erection, grabbing the base and squeezing.

 **P & C** : The moment Stryfe’s slick tongue makes contact with the heated flesh of his erection, Nate arches up and groans deep in his throat, his nails raking down Stryfe’s sides. Mother Askani, he’s so damn horny, any touch has his nerve endings on fire. His mind isn’t too far gone however, to remind him of his pride, so he silences the needy moan by sealing his lips around the cockhead above his mouth and licking across the leaking slit.

 

He’s never had the opportunity to be intimate with another telepath, much less one whose abilities perfectly mirror his own. But sharing his pleasure through the connection they have and receiving Stryfe’s in turn is an experience he wishes he’d known was possible. He’d have searched this out much sooner.

 **Stryfe Grey** : _Nate!_ Stryfe couldn't help but yell in their minds while his hips jerked forward of their own accord to push further into Nathan's hot mouth. Everything felt too good, like Stryfe would wake up any minute and Nathan would be back to hating him with an undiluted passion. If Stryfe woke up from this, alone, no matter where he was in the world or timeline, he might as well end it all.

 

Gasping for air, Stryfe shook his head, trying to make his body remember it still had quite the needy thing grasped in his right hand; the head hot and slick from more than just the lick he'd offered earlier. Leaning in, Stryfe kissed the head, rubbing his lips across the precum before he opened his mouth enough to swallow Nathan all the way down to the root of his cock. Maybe it was because Stryfe hadn't ever sucked himself off before but... Holy hell, Nathan was a lot bigger than he'd ever thought.

 

Letting go of Nathan's thigh, Stryfe brought his left hand to his mouth, slipping two fingers in to make them slick enough with his tongue while it bathed Nathan's cock. Sliding the hand between Nathan's legs, Stryfe pushed his fingers in between Nathan's cheeks, rubbing hard and fast over the tight entrance. Maybe if he made Nathan feel good enough.... He'd never leave Stryfe again.

 **P & C** : Cable continues rocking his hips upward against Stryfe’s mouth, his fingers curling around the clone’s thighs to draw him closer and suck his length down to the hilt. He moans lowly and swallows to try and relax his throat in order to compensate for the sheer size of Stryfe. Previous partners have commented on it in the past, but Nate hadn’t realized just how much their matching size was to handle.

 

Cursing low in their thoughts, he begins rubbing his tongue along the thick vein in Stryfe’s erection and moaning breathlessly at the wave of arousal having such a heavy weight in mouth sends through his bloodstream. He sucks Stryfe greedily, quickly bobbing his head and pressing messy kisses to the tip. As much as he hates being on his knees, he absolutely craves giving head.

 

When Stryfe presses his knees further apart, Cable unthinkingly complies, too occupied with hungrily swallowing around the length in his mouth. When two fingers suddenly begin mercilessly stimulating his entrance however, he pulls off with a sharp gasp and keens loudly, arching up against Stryfe and digging his nails into the clone’s hips. “Ohhh, fuck! A-aah….”

 **Stryfe Grey** : _Oh god, those sounds!_ Stryfe moaned loudly, bobbing his head up and down Nathan's cock. Anything to make Nate feel just as good if not better than he was now, making all of those sounds and arching his back. Nate deserved it and Stryfe had far too much to keep to himself anymore.

 

Pushing a finger into Nathan, Stryfe began rubbing around hard, looking for Nathan's prostate. _Nathan,_ Stryfe hummed into their connection, making a few pairs of invisible hands rub around Nate's chest and making a pair of tongues start licking at Nathan's nipples. _You like?_ Stryfe asked, moaning pleasantly around the delicious treat in his mouth.

 **P & C** : “Nnngh-… Mmm, fuck, ohhh…” Nate moans and pants roughly, nails raking angry lines down Stryfe’s sides and hips grinding back eagerly against his finger. Getting so thoroughly teased on both ends sends his heart racing, the tip of his cock nearly dripping with arousal. Intimacy in his time is far more open-minded than the one he currently resides in, so having something in his ass is not an unusual experience. Truthfully, in more recent years, Nate’s grown to deeply enjoy it.

 

Especially when his partner manages to locate the bundle of nerves that makes his vision blurry. He cries out loudly the moment Stryfe’s fingertip brushes against his prostate, his hips instinctively jerking up against the clone’s mouth. The psionic stimulation nearly overloads his senses, edging perfectly on the line of too much and not nearly enough, and god, that wicked tongue…

 

“MMMPH!” He groans, biting his lower lip to silence himself and not give Stryfe the dignity of an answer. Yes, yes he does, fuck yes, it feels so good… But he can’t let Stryfe know that.

 **Stryfe Grey** : _I know it feels good for you too... Even if you won't say it. Can I tell you a secret though Nate?_ Stryfe purred, completely lost in Nathan's pleasure and the nails scratching down his sides. Rubbing his tongue over the tip of Nathan's cock, Stryfe licks it thoroughly and desperately, swallowing around Nate more to get him over that edge. Fuck, Stryfe wanted to taste Nathan's cum so badly now.

 

At the sudden jerk of Nathan's hips, Stryfe knows exactly what he's found. Adding another finger, Stryfe aims for Nathan's prostate again, rubbing over it hard and fast. He could wait though, for Nathan's pleasure, he could make him wait and let everything build up, couldn't he? Scraping his teeth gently on Nathan's erection, Stryfe squeezed the base of Nathan's cock, making sure he couldn't come until Stryfe let him.

 

 _Nathan, I really, **really** want you to fuck my mouth_. Stryfe finally admitted.


End file.
